Goddess of Autumn
by AmazingArekusa
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always had a crush on Hermione. Autumn makes her seem all the more desirable, the problem is, he hates it.


House: Slytherin

Category:Drabble

Prompt: Autumn/Fall

Word Count:792

It was finally Autumn. The leaves turned into vibrant shades of red, orange, brown, and yellow. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed. No one seemed to be stressed, sad, or frustrated. That was what Draco hated the most. Autumn was the most boring season. Since every student was in a merry and carefree mood, there wasn't much to do. There were no fights to start, no vulnerable students to pick on, and worst of all, no Hermione. He hardly saw Hermione alone in the Autumn. The Golden Trio almost always spent their afternoons with Hagrid.

Draco Malfoy had always had a crush on Hermione Granger. He knew that it would never develop into anything more, for it was just a silly little crush. Nothing major. Besides, he was already disgusted with himself for being attracted to a girl like her. He should have been fantasizing about wealthy, beautiful, Slytherin girls, not the bucked-toothed, bushy-haired, know-it-all Hermione Granger. Yet there was something about her. Maybe it was the twinkle in her eyes when she spoke about books, or the way the sunlight illuminated her honey-brown hair. Either way, she had a magnetic pull on him.

Draco was walking down the hall, shoving second-years out of his way, along with Crabbe and Goyle, his dim-witted "friends". He had been thinking up new insults he could spit at Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts when he heard a light, bubbly laugh. He knew that sound. It was engraved into his memory like the image of her smile.

It belonged to Hermione.

He cast his gaze to his left, where he saw the three friends. Envious of how close the two boys were with her, he glared at them. Hermione laughed again, though, and the sound drew Draco's attention back to her, his gaze softening. He longed to be there, but he had to keep his pride. He hardened his expression.

Once class had started, Draco's mind was filled with visions of Hermione. Every now and then, when Professor Snape asked a question, Hermione's arm would shoot straight up. It would catch Draco's attention, saving all of his senses for what Hermione had to say. He could listen to her voice all day. It was as if she had cast a spell over him, something which she was certainly capable of doing.

When class had ended, the students shot out of their seats and rushed to the exit. Yet Draco stayed seated, too entranced by Hermione's hair bouncing as she walked.

That following afternoon, he followed her out into the lake. He crept behind her silently, not wanting her to notice him. She was heading towards a tree. Draco noticed she was carrying a bag with her, full of books he assumed, as it was hitting her hip when she walked. She sat down in front of the tree, two sides of it sort of cradling her. Leaves were scattered all around her, making her stand out more with her white blouse. Draco thought she looked like the Goddess of Autumn. The sun was hitting her hair at just the right angle, making it glow a light auburn color. Draco couldn't take his longing gaze from her; he wanted her so much that he couldn't even describe the feeling. He watched as she took several books out of her bag, holding them in her hand, deciding which one to read. She finally went with one and settled down at the foot of the tree. The tree branches, full of beautiful, vibrant leaves, fell over her, creating a shield of sorts, over her head. The leaves around her feet only accented her presence, making her all the more desirable to Draco.

Draco heard a forced cough behind him. Whipping his head around, he saw Professor Snape standing with his arms crossed, a scowl on his stern face.

"May I ask why you are looking at Ms. Granger? You look as if you're drooling at just the sight of her," Snape taunted.

Draco's mind went blank. He couldn't of an excuse because what Professor Snape said was true. "Um... I-I can explain," Draco started to stammer.

"Do not. Come with me, Draco. You can drool over Ms. Granger another time. 10 points from Slytherin, thanks to your ignorance," Snape scolded.

Draco let his head droop. His own foolishness was the cause of the points they lost. Snape must have been really irritated with him, to be able to take points from his own house, which he rarely does.

But points were the last thing on his mind. It was engulfed with the image of Hermione, looking like a goddess. He let out a small grin, thinking to himself that Autumn might not be that bad after all.


End file.
